The present invention relates to a system for ventilating the interior of a vehicle by introducing processed outside air into the interior of the vehicle via a roof of the vehicle.
In particular, the present invention is concerned with the problem of replenishing the air in the compartment of a vehicle.
The present invention is based on a system for ventilating the interior of a vehicle by introducing processed air (added air) from the outside via the roof of the vehicle. The state of the art is to introduce the added air via a duct disposed in the angle between the side walls and the floor of the vehicle, from where the air either contributes to forming a carpet of air flowing, by way of illustration, diagonally to the rear and diagonally against the floor (DE-AS 26 34 715), or is directed upward via branching ducts inside the vehicle walls to openings under the window (DE-AS 26 34 712).
In other known systems, the air inside the vehicle is exchanged with the air outside via air inlets or outlets by means of slits which are disposed above the side windows. These slits can be closed by means of flaps which can be regulated and operated by regulator or control devices (DE-AS 26 34 713).
A ventilation system is expected to distribute the air inside the compartment of a vehicle in such a manner that a draft-free state is achieved despite the confined space and that the air temperature decreases in upward direction.
Introducing air into the vehicle via its roof is, by way of illustration, known in connection with the specification requiring that cooled air may only be introduced via air distributors in the roof (DIN 1946, B1. 3, June 1962).
The object of the present invention is to provide a ventilation system for the interior of vehicles, which is especially suited to meet the aforementioned specifications.
In accordance with the present invention, a solution of the present invention is based on a system for ventilating the interior of a vehicle by introducing processed outside air into the interior of the vehicle via a roof of the vehicle, wherein outlet opening are located in the roof of the vehicle and are individually allocated to the seats of the vehicle and substantially congruent to their seat surfaces. An inlet air device is provided for directing outside air to the outlet openings, wherein the air is further directed in a vertical direction toward the respective seat surface. Used-air openings are provided under the vehicle seats for expelling air from the vehicle interior.
By means of the special invented arrangement of air outlet openings above the seats in the vehicle and the comparatively large surface of these openings, an air ventilation is achieved that does not convey to the occupant of the vehicle a sensation of draft.
A further advantage is obtained by having the roof of the vehicle formed as a two-shelled vehicle roof, having an outer heat-insulated shell and an inner shell of little heat capacity. The inner shell is provided with the outlet openings and the two shells define a hollow space which receives the outside air from the air inlet. Distributing elements are provided within the hollow space to distribute the outside air, vertically and individually forward of the vehicle seats in streams and with little turbulence.
It is also desirable to have an air treatment mechanism at a front part of the vehicle via means for adjusting the temperature of the outside air (cooling or heating), or intensifying its flow, or for filtering out impurities. The opening in the roof can have air directing guides for directing the outside air into the vehicle interior.
Another advantage of the invention resides in having the inlet air directed to the hollow space via front vehicle columns which enclose a vehicle windshield, and wherein the columns are constructed as airtight hollow bodies and/or directs at least a portion of the air to the hollow roof via a vehicle dashboard of double-shell construction or between panes of a vehicle windshield of multi-pane construction. In the latter case, at least one of the multi-panes can be opened for cleaning by means of a hinge.
It is additionally advantageous if the hollow roof has chambers which overlap and separate the outlet openings from one another, and wherein distributing means are provided with throttle elements for the individual openings to regulate the streams of air therefrom. These distributing and guiding means are provided for calming the air streams so that there is little turbulence from the outlets into the interior of the vehicle. These guiding and distributing means can include filters designed as flow rectifiers or coverings of the outlets and should be able to be operated individually from the vehicle seats.
It is advantageous if the controls are either operated manually or react to the temperature of an enclosing surface of the interior, and/or to a temperature or vehicle humidity of the outside, and/or the compartment air, so as to provide a control system which measures human comfort.
Another feature of the invention has the used-air outlets in the vehicle connected to a hollow floor of the vehicle which passes into a duct located at the rear of the vehicle and through which the expelled air is directed in a direction opposite to a direction of vehicle travel by means of underpressure of air flowing by the vecicle during travel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.